The Lord of the Night
by itachikage
Summary: Something awakens inside of Harry during his confrontation with Professor Quirrell. With the added power of his blood, can he balance his Yokai and human parts and reign over both?
1. The Yokai Within

Nura chapter 1

_Danger lies before you while safety lies behind_

_Two of us will help you whichever you may find_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will take the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine_

_Three of us are killers waiting hidden in the line_

_Choose unless you wish to stay here forever more_

_To help you with your choice I will give you these clues four_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide; you will always find some on nettle wine's left side._

_Second, different are those that stand at either end, but if you would move forward neither would your friend_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different sizes. Neither dwarf nor giant holds death on their inside._

_Four, the second to the left, and the second right are twins when you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Brilliant." Hermione grins, "This isn't magic. It's logic. The most powerful wizards of all wouldn't have an ounce of logic, so they'd be stuck here."

"Won't we though?" Harry asks as she glances over the table of potions.

"Of course not. Just give me a minute to work this all out." Hermione looks back at the poem, muttering something under her breath as she points to the different potions. Five minutes later, she reaches in and takes the smallest vial off of the table, "This will move you through the black flames."

"You're sure?" Harry asks as he takes the vial, "There's only enough here for one of us, though. Which one would take us back?"

"I'm sure, and it's this one." She says as she grabs another vial, this time medium sized.

"  
You take that and go back. Get Ron and run. With the broom from the key room, you shouldn't have any problem getting past the devil's snare and Fluffy. After that, go and get Professor McGonagall. Tell her what happened." Harry instructs as he gulps the potion. IT feels almost like ice running through his veins.

Hermione nods and engulfs him in a hug, "Look after yourself. Snape is going to be tough."

"I'll be fine." Harry says as he turns and runs through the black fire. Looking back, he sees Hermione disappear through the purple flames. 'No turning back now.' He thinks as he walks through the hallway. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking, he arrived at the very end of the corridor. Opening the door, just a crack, he watches and listens.

"I see myself holding the stone… But how do I get it? DO I break the mirror? What is the trick?" a cloak figure mutters as it paces in front of the mirror of erased.

"Fool! You're being watched!" a cold new voice yells, and Harry searches for the source, but the room was empty. The cloaked figure turned d waved his wand as the door slammed itself open.

"Potter…" the figure growls, lowering its hood, "I should have known…"

"Professor Quirrell? No… I was Snap-"

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell grins, "Next to him, who would expect p-p-poor stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"Use him." The cold voice says, echoing in the empty chamber, "The boy can get the stone."

Quirrell binds him with rope and pushes him toward the mirror, 'Get me the stone, Potter, and I may let you live."

Harry looks into the mirror. Inside, he saw himself in front of a huge mass of people, some of who were obscured by a strange mist. All of them completely different and some not even looking human. Even Harry himself wasn't the same as he was. His hair was slightly longer in the back, with streaks of crimson running through it. His eyes were completely black, except his pupils, which were blood red. A black mist surrounded his limbs, making it nearly impossible to see anything. A hand appeared out of the mist, clutching a red stone. The red eyes met green and the Mirror Harry winked and placed the stone into his pocket. Harry instantly felt something in his pocket.

"What do you see?" Quirrell growls, pushing the tip of his wand into Harry's spine.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry says quickly, "Gryffindor's won the house cup…"

"LIES!" The cold voice yells, and a searing pain rips through Harry's entire body.

"Do not lie to me, Potter!" Quirrell yells as Harry screams, "Now. What. Did. You. See?"

"Let me speak to him. Face to Face." The voice says calmly.

"Master… are you sure?" Quirrell asks.

"I have strength enough for this." it answers, and Harry looks over his shoulder as Quirrell reaches back and begins undoing his turban. With the turban on the floor, he turns and Harry nearly screams again.

Sticking out of the back of his head was a face. Scarlet eyes not unlike what he'd just seen in the mirror looked at him calmly, "It's been a long time. Harry Potter."

"It's you…" He gulps, "Voldemort…"

"See what I have become, thanks to you?" Voldemort chuckles, "I, who was once the most powerful wizard in history reduced to living off a mediocre wizard, like some parasite? It's laughable. But you have something to change that, don't you? And it's in your pocket!"

Harry grabs the stone through his pocket and backs away, struggling against the ropes.

"There is no reason for you to die, Harry." Voldemort smiles, "I'm going to have Quirrell release you in a moment. Give him the stone. Do this, and in honor of your abilities, you may take your place at my side. Together, we will uncover the depth of magic never thought to be possible." Quirrell's wand moves and two ghostly images appear beside him, one of a man with short untidy black hair like his own, and a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes. "Would you like to see them? To speak with them? Such a thing would be simple if you merely kneel before me."

With another flick of his wand, he ropes vanished leaving Harry free to move. Instinctively, he removes the stone and looks at it.

"That's it, Harry." Voldemort smiles, "There is no good or evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, let us usher in an age of darkness, and rule together. You shall be my heir, and all that you could ever wish shall be yours…"

For a brief second, Harry thought he was being tortured again. His entire body started to heat up, but there was no pain.

His blood was boiling.

_**Hogwarts Castle Dungeons**_

_**Slytherin Girl's Dormitory**_

_**Same Time**_

Daphne Greengrass jolted awake in a cold sweat. 'What is this?' she asks herself as she struggled to breath. An overwhelming Yokai aura was blanketing everything. Never had she felt anything like it. Even after years of live with yokai that were far from weaklings, this kind of power was unbelievable. Looking around, she saw that it was so strong, even those with no ability to sense it still knew. Every other girl in the room was fidgeting around in their sleep.

A part of her wanted nothing more than to run, before this power decided to kill them all. Even Dumbledore couldn't stop something like this. But still she couldn't do that. She must know what this was. It might be a quality better suited to a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin, but the hat did consider Ravenclaw, so….

Quietly, she jumped out of bed and crept across the room. 'I've got to hurry.' She thought as she left the Dormitories.

_**Hogwarts Castle Fourth Floor**_

_**Hufflepuff Girls dormitories**_

_**Same Time**_

Susan Bones nearly fell out of her bed in shock as a massive wave of yokai energy covered everything. "What in the world…" she gasps, "How could I have missed this?! None of the other yokai at this school had power like this!"

Luckily, her dorm mates were all asleep, though uneasily since the power made itself known, so none of them heard what she said. 'I've got to go.' She thought as she quickly gets dressed and grabs her invisibility cloak, 'I can't let this opportunity go by. The Bones Family has no future like this. We need backing, and support. This yokai, whoever they are, can provide all that and more. The hat wanted to place her in Slytherin after all, and she planned to life up to that belief.

"Just give me the stone, Harry." Voldemort says as Harry grips it tightly, and takes a step forward. Voldemort walks to meet him, hand extended, "All you have to do is give it to me."

"No." Harry answers, his voice far more confident as he places the stone back in his pocket, "While that was a very tempting offer, I'll have to refuse. This world is mine. I won't be your subordinate. But if you swear loyalty to me, I wouldn't mind giving up a few stones."

Voldemort laughs as Harry looks at him, "You believe that I, Lord Voldemort, should swear loyalty to a little boy?"

"Call me what you will, but I will become the Lord of the Night." Harry says in a firm voice, his hair growing ever so slightly longer as a black fog starts pouring out of his skin, "I would have been willing into allow a human such as you into my night parade, but I've changed my mind. Get lost."

"You dare to give me orders?!" Voldemort growls, wand pointed at him, "AVADA KEDARVA!"

A jet of green light ripped through the air, flying at him. Unmoved, Harry concentrates slightly as the mist swirls around his hand, condensing it into a sword, which easily deflects the curse. "Is that it? Maybe I misjudged you. You were never worthy of joining me." Harry smirks, leaping forward and slicing Quirrell's arm off easily.

Quirrell screams in pain as Voldemort growls, "So be it. You can die here." Quirrell grabs his wand of the floor while still whimpering in pain. With the wand raised, Voldemort begins casting strings of green curses. Still unimpressed, Harry easily deflects a few more and dodges the rest before jumping in to deliver the killing blow.

Quirrell instinctively jumps forward, moving him away from the sword and sparing him from the cold steel.

'What is he?' Voldemort thinks as Quirrell whimpers again, wand arm clutching his stump of an arm. 'He can't fight like this.' Wrenching control of his body away from him, he uses a long lost spell and forms a new silver arm and attaches it to the stump.

"Thank you my master." Quirrell says thankfully.

"I will not tolerate failure." He growls sending another string of curses.

"Damn. I thought I got rid of that." Harry smirks, as he creates another sword and continues deflecting them, "Well, let's try this again." Jumping forward, he slices at the silver arm. To his surprise the sword bounces off the limb without even scratching it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone run in and hide behind a pillar, though Quirrell was too busy to notice.

"You will not defeat me so easily, Potter." Quirrell laughs, "This limb was a gift from my master. One such as you will never destroy it."

"I wonder about that." Harry answers, and both swords disappear.

"Giving up?" Voldemort laughs, "Perhaps I might be able to forgive your arrogance. Just give me the stone!"

"I don't see a reason to." Harry smiles, "After all, that arm of yours is already gone. You just don't know it."

"What are you- AH!" Quirrell screams as his limb starts smoking, and disintegrating.

"What have you done!?" Voldemort roars as the destruction spreads to the wand.

"The swords I create are cursed." Harry smirks, "A wound such as that won't heal unless I want it to. Forcing it to will just make it worse. The curse wouldn't have done much if you hadn't tried to replace it. Your magic was strong, but my curse won out. And now you are left entirely at my mercy. You'll probably die in just a few minutes."

"POTTER!" Voldemort roars, jumping out of the screaming Quirrell's head and flying towards him, only to be repelled by a shield of black mist.

"Beat it. You can't kill me. Least of all in your current state." Harry growls, and the spirit flies through the wall and disappears, leaving the smoking body of Professor Quirrell behind.

With that taken care of, Harry looked closely at the stone. It radiated power, and just by holding it in his hand, Harry could tell it would be useful to keep. Putting it back in his pocket, he glances back towards one of the pillars at the front of the room, "You can come out now."

It wasn't very difficult find the source of the yokai aura. The third floor was so engulfed, even the ghosts fled in fear. It seemed to be coming from the forbidden corridor. Opening it, she glances at the three headed dog, who was cowering in the corner and whimpering from the sheer power, its trapdoor completely unguarded, so she jumps down. After relaxes in the presence of the Devil's snare, she runs into the next room, which was filled with keys, though the next door was left open, so it was a moot point.

Next was a giant chess set, but with all the pieces destroyed, none of them made any attempt to stop her. A mountain troll was unconscious in the next room, and she didn't want to worry about waking it and she ran quickly past it and into a room. The logic puzzle was easy, and she could only assume that there was an automatic refilling charm on them since the source of the Aura was still further in, yet all seven potions were completely filled. Luckily, her logical mind solved the riddle and drank that smallest vial before passing through the black flames.

As she walked through the hall, the feeling grew. There was no question that he was close. That whoever this aura was coming form is waiting in the next room. At the very end, behind the wide open door, were two people. One was Professor Quirrell, who was looking angry with his back to another man. He looked vaguely familiar. He had untidy black hair, which was long in the back. His eyes were pitch black, except his blood red pupils, and his hands were completely covered in black mist. Both hands had a sword, and both had a strange dark aura. He jumped forward and tried to slash at Quirrell's arm, which she now saw was silver. Taking advantage of the distraction, she rushes into the room, hiding behind the pillar and watching as the two talk. Suddenly, Quirrell starts screaming as his arm starts smoking.

Glancing at it, she gasps as his arm starts breaking apart, eventually spreading to both his wand and his shoulder. As he continues screaming, she heard a yell over it, "POTTER!"

The screaming stops after this, and the man, who she now realizes is Harry Potter, answers, "Beat it. You can't kill me. Least of all in your current state."

After a moment, a whips of grey smoke flies through a wall, and there was no sound in the room, except the sizzling of Quirrell's body. As she risks a peek, she sees Harry looking down at a red stone in his hand.

He stands and turns towards her, causing her to hide behind the pillar, afraid to even breathe.

"You can come out now." He yells, and she gulps.

'This is it.' She thinks as she weakly steps out, 'this is where I die.'

"Greengrass." He glares, "What are you doing here?" before she could answer, he holds up a hand, "Before you answer, someone else is in here. Come out now!"

A red haired girl walks out from behind another pillar, clutching a silvery cloak, "How did you know?" Susan asks weakly.

"There were two sharp intakes of breath when I called out to Daphne." Harry answers, "Now, both of you, explain what you're doing here. Now."

"I woke up earlier, and felt your power. My natural curiosity got the better of me." Daphne admits, terrified.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Harry glares, turning to Susan as Daphne pales, "What about you?"

"I want to join you." She answers, "I want to join your night parade."

"Oh? So you're a yokai?" Harry smirks, "Well, I'll admit that I do need some followers. Why do you want to join me instead of some other?"

"Because you're the strongest." She answers, "Because Both Daphne and I can tell that you wouldn't have any problem killing everyone at this school if you really felt the need."

"True. But I don't see the need." Harry says, glancing at Daphne, who looked terrified, "And you can relax. I have no intention of killing either of you, or I wouldn't have waited to hear your answers."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she nods, "Thank you."

"I shouldn't have to say this, but if anyone at Hogwarts find out about this, I will change my mind." He glares and both gulp nervously, "In the meantime, you two should leave. Dumbledore or McGonagall will be here before long." Throwing the stone up in the air, he creates another sword and slices a piece off, than hands the rest to Susan, "keep this safe. I want it back on the train ride home. Do that and I will accept you in my night parade."

"Yes sir." She bows, placing the stone in her pocket, "Daphne, get under here. We don't want anyone to see us."

Nodding, Daphne looks back at Harry before jumping under the invisibility cloak.

"Now than…" Harry says after a moment, and picks up the shard of the stone and grinds it into dust, scattering it around. In the distance, he hears someone coming. Relaxing Harry thinks, 'Now, you can take it from here.' As his yokai powers disappear, Harry gasps, and his vision darkens just as Dumbledore strides into the room.


	2. The First of Many

Well, i meant to upload this earlier, but i was running a little late. So late, in fact, that i compeltely forgot an A/N. So, i'll be uploading one other chapter in just a few minutes. Here's chapter two of Lord of The Night.

* * *

Nura chapter 2

Susan and Daphne walked as quickly as they could from the room after being dismissed. Susan was ecstatic to be given a chance to save her family, while Daphne was complete shocked. As the approached the potions room, Dumbledore swept passed them with his wand drawn, and fury etched on his wrinkled face. Neither of them dared to breathe as they waited for him to move on. Finally as the door to the final room opened, they raced into the potions room, which had its flames extinguished, and the continued passed the troll, the chess set, and the key. Once they reached the devil's snare, the saw that a rope ladder had descended from the trap door, and the hurried up, encouraged by the soft music from the room above.

Once safely out of the forbidden corridor, Daphne pulled Susan into an abandoned classroom, "What the hell just happened?" she glares.

"What about?" Susan asks.

"Well, first of all, you're a yokai?" she says coldly.

"As are you." Susan nods, "What about it?"

"Well, I didn't know that there were any others." Daphne fumes, "And why on earth would you want to join his night parade just like that?"

"Because it's my only chance." She counters, "You and I aren't the only Yokai in this school, and a couple of the others have been pressuring me to join them. Not only me, but my family as well. The bones' are strong, but not so strong that we could fight against so many at once. You know what would happen if we refused to join. They'd swoop in all at once and crush us mercilessly. My mom, aunt, and sisters would all be killed or forced to join with them. But with him… Do you honestly think that there's a yokai that would have a chance against that? He could have killed us both before we even knew that he found us."

"So, you'll use him to protect your family?" Daphne glares, "And what happens when he finds out that you're using him like that?"

"I won't be keeping it a secret." She answers, "And I'm sure that the rest of my family would approve of following him, at least when they consider the alternative."

"What about me?" she asks, "What's going to happen to…"

"Like he said, if he'd wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Susan smiles, "Maybe he wants you to join as well. After all, you aren't a pushover."

"My family isn't exactly strong fighters." She sighs, "What could he see in me?"

"Your personality. Your quick wit. Your knowledge." Susan lists, "Not everyone in a night Parade is a fighter. You might just have to be his advisor."

"I don't know…" Daphne sighs.

"Give it some thought." Susan smiles, reaching into her pocket, "In the meantime, I'll walk you back to the dungeons. You wouldn't want to get caught, would you? After that, I've got to find some way to hide this."

* * *

_Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, standing in the center of the field. There didn't seem to be anyone around._

"_Got something on your mind?" Someone asked from the sky._

_Harry looked up, and was startled to find the same person he'd seen in the mirror staring down at him from a broom. "Who are you?"_

"_You." He answered simply, "I'm the other you. Your power. Your true nature. Your inner Yokai."_

"_Yokai?"_

"_That's right." He says as he smirks._

"_What exactly was all of that?" Harry asks when it becomes clear that he wasn't going to elaborate._

"_That was me taking control. You were tempted. Far too tempted." He says calmly, "It wouldn't do for the Lord of the Night to be subservient to another. That's why I intervened."_

"_What are you talking about?" Harry growls angrily, "I'm tired of you beating around the bush!"_

_At this, he laughs, "I see. Well than... to answer your question, what are you talking about?"_

_Now Harry was just confused. "Huh?"_

"_You asked what I was talking about. What part? Were you confused about me being your inner yokai, or perhaps you want to know why I took over your body. Or maybe what I meant about being the lord of the night. If you're going to ask a question, be clear about it."_

"_All of it." Harry glares, and he chuckles again._

"_Well then, I suppose I should get started. You can only be unconscious for so long after all. Let's start with the first question. I'm your inner yokai or demon if you prefer. Somewhere relatively recent in your family history, you have a yokai ancestor. Thus, you're part human part yokai. Your human side is in control for now, but if need be, and if I'm strong enough, that can change. Which leads to question two. I'm not nearly as gullible as you. I can see everyone lying all around you. Most of the time, it's during the day, and I have no power to stop it. Last night, I had the power, and I wasn't about to let him get away. All you would have gotten from him was a knife in the back. Honestly, I shouldn't have to tell you that the most evil dark wizard in the world wants to kill you."_

_As much as Harry hates to admit it, his inner yokai was making a lot of sense. Even he couldn't believe that he had almost agreed to Voldemort's little plan._

"_And for the last question. The Lord of the Night, the Lord of Pandemonium. These titles are given to the yokai who prove themselves the strongest. Whose 'fear' proves greatest, and who lead the yokai world as the pinnacle of power. That's all there is to it. That's who I am. Who I will be. Whether you like it or not, one day, what you saw in that mirror will come to fruition. The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."_

"_Come again?" Harry asks, and then before he could answer cryptically, he adds, "What the heck is a night parade or whatever?"_

"_A gathering of Yokai. Even the most powerful Yokai are simply Yokai. A Night Parade changes all of that. In the end, a true test of ones 'fear' is their night parade, and without one, Becoming the lord of the night is impossible." He says with a smile, flying slowly around him. _

"_And what about me?" Harry asks, not liking this at all._

"_Are you afraid that I'll take over?" He smirks, "That you'll cease to exist?" Harry nods weakly, and he chuckles, "You needn't fear. I'm still you, after all. And my powers are only at their peak during the night. You will not change at all. However, you should know that the power I revealed last night will not go unnoticed. Susan is only the beginning. There will be others, and some will not be so kind. Without my power, you'd die. Plain and simple. I'm not going to tell you to give me complete control. While that would make it easier on me, even you aren't that stupid. All I'll tell you is to keep an eye open, and if you feel your blood boil again, know that you are in danger."_

"_Fine." Harry sighs, "What about Susan? You said that we'd talk on the train. How can I do that if you can only come out at night?"_

"_That's not entirely true. Night is only when my powers reach their peak, and I have the strength to break through your barriers and assert control. If both of us are in agreement, I would be able to take control as needed." He says calmly, "Just leave it to me. I'll leave the humans to you, while the yokai will be mine."_

"_What about Voldemort?" Harry glares, "You were just going to let him join your night parade?"_

"_Of course not." He shoots back angrily, "Don't forget that they were my parents too! However, I take no pleasure in killing humans. Had he accepted, he would have left the man's body safely, and I would have killed him where he stood. He forced my hand and he reaped what he sowed. That's all there is to it."_

"_Sorry…" Harry mutters sheepishly._

"_It's fine. I guess it would have looked that way from an outsider's point of view." He says, waving it off, "I think that killing him is something we can both agree on." At that moment, the world started to fade away, "Damn. Out of time already." He sighs, "Look, just stay calm once you wake up. Dumbledore can't know about all of this. Just say that the stone was destroyed by some unknown curse, and in his fury, Voldemort killed Quirrell. Alright?"_

_Harry nods as his vision goes completely white._

As Harry regained his senses, he felt the sun on his eye lids. Struggling to sit, he opens his eyes. He was in the school Infirmary. None of the other beds were occupied, which Harry took as a good thing. It means that Ron and Hermione are okay. Next to him, on his nightstand, was a huge pile of treats.

"Gifts. From your many admirers." Someone said from the door, and he turns to See Dumbledore sit next to him, "You see, Harry, What happened between you and Professor Quirrell, is a complete secret. Thus, it is only natural that the whole school knows. It is to be expected that many students felt you deserved a reward from your heroism. I believe that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat, though Poppy seemed to think it would be detrimental to your health."

Harry laughed along with him for a few moments before asking, "Professor, What happened exactly?"

"There are many stories going around, several claiming to be you exact words." Dumbledore says as he takes a pack of Bertie Botts off his nightstand, "Naturally, I'm sure these are all lies. I must confess that even I do not understand everything that happened during your encounter, and I would very much like to hear your take on the events."

Harry's thoughts flooded back to him as he remembered the power he used, and the talk he had with his yokai. Quickly, Harry started to explain, "Well, Voldemort was sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head, and he saw me. Quirrell captured me, and Voldemort ordered him to make me get the stone. Once I'd gotten it, which I have no idea how I did, he tried to convince me to join him. I refused after he released me, and he started cursing me. One of the curses hit the stone after I dropped it and it was destroyed. Voldemort started screaming, and then so did Professor Quirrell and he just collapse. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"I see." Dumbledore nods, "That does, indeed, sound like Lord Voldemort. Quirrell was a worthy pawn for the task he required; infiltrating Hogwarts and stealing the stone. However, once that had failed, and the stone was destroyed, he was simply a witness and knew too much. Your story does indeed fit with the facts that I myself had observed from the scene. Now then, do you have any questions?"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" he asks at once, "Are they okay? What hap-"

"They are fine." He says soothingly, "Both are just fine. Miss Granger brought him to the Infirmary as soon as she escaped, and was on her way to the owlery to send me a letter when I happened upon her. I realized, half way to the ministry that the place I was needed was where I had just come from. From there, I speed to the third Floor with all speed, and arrived mere moments after you had collapsed. Both have made a complete recovery and have been at your bedside every day since."

"Why was I able to get the stone?" Harry asks next, "It wounded like Quirrell couldn't, so why could I?"

"I enchanted that mirror, the mirror of Erised, to give the stone only to one why wanted it, but would not use it. Quirrell, who wanted nothing more than to aid Voldemort in returning to power, could not have retrieved it himself. In time, he might have broken them, but I would have arrived long before that happened."

"I've just got one more question." Harry sighs, "Why me? Why would Voldemort want to kill me?"

Dumbledore's face darkens as he begins rubbing his temple, "I was afraid that you would ask me that. Any other question, and I would answer, but I beg your forgiveness in this. It is not my place to burden you with this while you are so young. Place it out of your mind, and in time, I swear to you that I will tell you all I know."

"Yes sir." He mutters.

Looking down at the candy in his hand, Dumbledore chuckles, "Bertie Bott's every Flavor Beans. I was quite unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since them I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them. Though, I believe it should be alright for a nice toffee." Removing one, he bites it and chuckles, "Alas. Earwax."

The two laugh as Harry himself begins opening his candy.

That night was among the happiest that Harry could ever remember. Meeting Hermione and Ron at the end of term feast was wonderful, and winning the house cup because they saved the stone was even better. Afterwards, Harry lay awake, feeling sad for most of the night. In part it was because tomorrow he would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer, but more than that was the fact that he had lied to Ron and Hermione. He'd told them he same lie he told Dumbledore, and like Dumbledore they believed him. That, more than anything, made him upset. They trusted him, and he was betraying that trust.

_After finally falling asleep, Harry found himself back on the Pitch, and once more, the yokai sat on the broom above him, "Well done. You managed to convince the old man." He says pleasantly._

"_But I lied to them." Harry sighs._

"_I know. Honestly, I don't know how they'll factor into things." He says sadly, "You need them as your anchor, to ensure that you don't lose yourself in my power, but we can't risk them finding out. I don't know if they'd accept us for who we are."_

"_I know that, but it still sucks." Harry growls._

"_Life sucks." He counters, "Tomorrow, once we're on the train, I'll take over. I'll handle things with Susan, and maybe Daphne. After that, we'll work on some way to ease them into the idea of staying friends with a demon."_

"_Alright." Harry sighs again, and the world around him disappears again._

"_Idiot." His yokai sighs in the depths of his own subconscious, "You need to stop taking orders for once. Even I can only do so much, and you'll need to improve if you're not going to die this summer."_

* * *

The next morning was slow. Everything was packed, and they'd received instructions to leave their trunks, as they would be moved to the train. At breakfast, Harry let his thoughts wander. 'Should I tell them?' he thought, looking over at Ron and Hermione, who were arguing, 'I really want to, but what if they reject me? What would I do?'

"Harry!" Hermione yells, snapping him out of his trance, "Is something wrong? We've been calling you for the last five minutes."

"It's nothing." He smiles, "Just thinking. So what's up?"

"I'm going to see if I can invite you over this summer." Ron tells him, "SO, hopefully, I'll be seeing you again real soon."

"You're talking like we won't be seeing each other on the train." Harry smirks, and his best mate blushes slightly, glancing over at Lavender Brown, "Oh… I see. When did this happen?"

"The other day." He mutters, "After everyone found out that I was with you."

"Well, glad to hear it." He smirks, "Don't be a stranger though."

"Right." Ron nods, standing and walking over to Lavender.

"You know that she's just using him." Hermione huffs.

"I know that." Harry admits, glaring at the girl chatting with his best mate, "But a burned hand teaches best, and if we try to stop him it'll just push him away. He'll be back next year, when there is some other school celebrity."

"You're right." She mutters, "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I feel the same." Harry admits, "And I'm seriously considering consulting the twins to plan for her betrayal."

"That's low." She smiles.

"But in this case, justified." Harry counters, and they laugh for a few moments.

With breakfast behind them, the duo took a carriage from the front of the school to Hogsmeade station. Once on board the train, Hermione did as Harry expected her to, and wanted to get started on the summer home work. Not that Harry minded too much. It wasn't very likely that the Dursleys would let him do anything, so the less he had to do on the train ride up the better.

It was almost an hour later that the train started moving, and Hermione announced he'd made sufficient progress to continue on his own. "I'm going to go and see if Ron wants any help." She smiles, "You know how he'll probably forget about it after he gets home."

"Alright." Harry nods, "I'll be here doing what I can."

"I'll help you once I get back." She says as she walks out of the cabin.

As Harry continues his own work, there's a knock on the door, and Harry immediately feels his blood boil. Relaxing, he closes his eyes and everything changes. It's as if he's viewing everything from the outside. His features were changing, his hair was extended, and the mist was covering the room.

"Come in." 'Harry' says calmly, and the door slides open. Susan walks nervously in, a hand in her pocket.

"Hello." She says as she sits across from him, "I'm surprised that you're alone. I thought you'd be with Hermione or Ron."

"Ron and Lavender are seeing each other, so they're spending the train ride together, and Hermione wants to make sure that he does his work, so she's gone to pester him. I imagine we've got about an hour before she gets fed up with him and comes storming back in." he replies, "So, have you got the stone?"

Wordlessly, she withdraws the Philosopher stone and hands it to him.

"Well done." He nods, placing the stone into his pocket, "So, you still want to join my Night Parade?"

"Yes sir." She bows.

"Before you do, you should know a few things." He says calmly, looking her over, "I'm not a full blooded yokai. Most of the time, during the day, Harry controls this body. He's just agreed to make an exception for this meeting. I don't know what your reason is for asking me, but I felt it would be good to mention that beforehand."

"That's fine." She says, bowing again, "As for my reason, my family is under a lot of pressure from nearby families, all of whom want our strength for themselves. But our power isn't what it used to be, and since the death of my father, we lack the ability to defend ourselves from them."

"So, by joining my Night Parade, you want my protection?" He says to clarify, and she nods, "Well, that's fine. I would be a failure as a lord if I allowed my vassals to be harmed."

"There is one more thing." She says nervously, "I don't speak for the rest of my family, so I can only offer you my life. I would be willing to see if they would consent to join and I expect that they would, but I can't say for certain."

"Very well." He nods, "Then let's drink to it, shall we?" from the black mist, he pulls a bottle of whiskey and two cups, "This is specially created for this very purpose. It will grant you a portion of my 'fear' so long as you remain loyal. Disloyalty, however, will turn that power poisonous…"

"I understand." She says as she accepts the cup. As one, the two drain their cups and she offers it back to Harry.

"Welcome, Susan." He smiles as both glasses vanish, "To my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."

"Thank you, Master." She bows again.

"Well, I am curious just what kind of Yokai you are." He smirks.

Susan's skin turns pitch black, save for bone marking that covered her body. Her eyes were completely white, and at times she was almost see-through. "The Bones family are Ankou." She explains.

"Ah… Well the name 'Bones' certainly suits you." He chuckles, "You mentioned before that there were other Yokai pressuring your family. Anyone I know?"

"Several people." She admits, "The Notts, and by extension their vassals Malfoy and Parkinson, also the browns, though they are likely the least threatening. Their strength is roughly equal to ours, and they have no vassals under their command, so a battle between us would just destroy both. They've just been purposing an alliance to survive until our house regained our strength. The Abbotts have been doing the same. The last one is Diggory, and the five families under his command. Of all the yokai at Hogwarts, he's likely the most powerful. Next to you, of course, Master." She adds hastily.

"So, Theo, Draco, Pansy, Lavender, Hannah, and Cedric?" He says carefully, "Well, from the little I've seen of him, Nott would never give in. Quite Gryffindor of him, but it just makes him useless to me. He will be dealt with. Draco and Pansy I could recruit, though I can't truly say that the idea appeals to me. Hannah I think I'll approach her. You two seem close. Would she be willing to join me?"

"Perhaps." She sighs, "Her family is in much the same position as mine, but they do have a male heir. Her younger brother, Steven, who if I understand it, inherited all of his father's power. If they can last until he comes of age, they would have the strength to last on their own. On the downside, everyone else knows this, so there have been multiple attempts on his life. It would really depend on how you phrase it."

"Alright. Let her know that I'm interested and see if you can set up a meeting. With your family as well. The sooner I know where their loyalties lie, the better."

"Yes, Master." She nods.

"What about Greengrass?" He says while doing some of Harry's homework, "She knows my identity, but she's made no attempts to meet with me, nor told anyone else."

"Her Family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." Susan explains, "Which means that her blood is powerful. As far a yokai strength alone, she's got me completely outclass, and she knows it. Despite that, she still wouldn't stand a chance against you. She was completely convinced that you would kill her the other day. She likely intends to mention this to her family, so that they will decide how to proceed. She can't risk taking any action alone. Not with the difference in your strengths."

"I see…" he shrugs, "Well, let her do as she wishes. Her concerns that I would kill her are unfounded. As long as my true identity stays out of the common knowledge and she doesn't oppose me, we will not interfere with her."

"Understood." She nods.

"Who else at Hogwarts are among these Twenty eight?" Harry smiles, "They would be powerful allies if I can recruit them."

"Well, aside from Abbott, there's also Bulstrode, Avery, Flint, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Rowle, and Weasley." She lists, "Though neither Weasley nor Flint has had any known yokai since the twelve hundreds."

"Is that right…" he murmurs, "Well, that could just mean that they have decided to conceal themselves. For now, I won't make any assumptions. We'll deal with Nott first. Though who oppose us will be crushed, and we'll give Malfoy and Parkinson a chance to join us. Then we'll try to recruit Longbottom and Abbott. Brown and hopefully Greengrass can come later. With all of them, we should have the strength to defeat Diggory without taking too many losses. Once Hogwarts is under my control, we'll send emissaries to the other family, and expand."

"I understand." Susan nods, "Would you like for me to go and tell Hannah now?"

"Good idea. But don't have her come here. Hermione should be back soon, and that isn't a conversation I want to have with her." Harry instructs, "Tell her so that she can talk it over with her family, and have them send you an answer when they get one."

"I understand." She says as she returns to her human form, "Then I shall take my leave, Master."

"Good." He nods. Once he was alone in the room again, he sighs, _'Back to you, Harry.'_

* * *

__Another chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Family Matters

So, this story is now up to date. Future chapters may be a little while, depending on the results of my poll.

* * *

Nura chapter 3

"Honestly!" Hermione fumes as she reenters the compartment, "I try and help him and this is the thanks I get!"

"So, he didn't do anything?" Harry smirks.

"No he didn't!" she huffs, "He just said that he'd do it eventually. He didn't even want to ask any question about the history homework you know he didn't pay attention to!"

"That sounds like Ron." He shrugs, "Well, we'll just get everything done before we get back to London then. I don't know about you, but I'd like to enjoy as much of my summer as possible, and I think that between the two of us, we can finish everything."

"You're right." She grins, "Then let's worry about the Potions essay next. I know how much you hate it."

"Don't remind me." He groans, taking out his potions textbook along with the assignment sheet, "let's see…. Ten inches on the applications of essence of Wigenwald in basic potions."

So began the nonstop homework fest during the train ride home. Helped along by Hermione's tips and considerable knowledge, Harry had just placed the last period as the train grinds to a halt, "Finally done." Harry chuckles, "Well, this summer should be fun."

"Well, I'll be able to study up on next year's course work." Hermione says as she puts away her books, "Or maybe I'll do some research for the electives we pick at the end of next year."

"Let me know what you find out." He says, storing his own supplies and climbing off the train, "Have a good summer, Hermione."

"You too." She says as she takes her own trunk and passes through the barrier.

* * *

Susan stumbles out of the floo at the Bones family manor, where she is immediately tackled by her two little sisters, "Sarah, Michelle!" she laughs as she hugs them. Sarah was eight years old, and had inherited their father's black hair, which like hers, was long in the back, and her mother's crystal blue eyes. Six year old Michelle was almost her spitting image, "Is Auntie or Mom around?"

"I think mom was upstairs." Sarah answers, "Why? Did something happen?"

"Not really." She lies, "She just asked me to tell her about my first year."

This seemed to appease them, as they gave her another quick hug before running off and playing in the yard. Sighing, she climbed the stairs. 'I hate having to lie to them.' She thinks as she shifts to her yokai form, 'but mom doesn't want them to know yet.' Knocking on her Mother's study, the door opens wordlessly.

"Hello, Susan." She says as she motions her in while in her human form, which looked like an older version of her, "What is it? You don't normally show your true form around the house like this."

"I thought that it would be appropriate for this conversation." Susan answers, walking into the room. Closing the door behind her, her mom assumes her own yokai form.

"Then I shall do the same." She says as she sits across from Susan, "So, let's talk."

"A couple of days ago, at the end of the school year, there was an event." She starts, unsure how to phrase it.

"An event…" her mom repeats, looking at her closely, "Continue."

"I woke up in the middle of the night when there was a sudden, intense yokai aura." She replies, "When I investigated, I found a yokai the likes of which I've never seen before. Just based on that one meeting, I could tell that he was stronger than Nott's entire night parade."

"So strong?" she gasps, "Are you sure?"

"It appears that one of the professors was possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but this yokai crushed him without even trying." She nods, "His aura alone was strong enough to cause nightmares even for those that had no ability to sense it."

"And you believe that this person is one who can help us?" she says calmly, looking deep into Susan's eyes.

"I do." Susan says firmly, "So much so that I have already joined him."

"I see…" She says softly, with a trace of anger, "Who is this person?"

"Harry Potter." Susan replies, and her mother gasps.

"I would like to meet him." She says after a moment, "I want to see for myself whether he is as powerful as you say."

"That was his intention as well." Susan replies, "He also wishes to meet with the Abbotts, Longbottom, and brown, after defeating Nott and possibly recruiting Malfoy and Parkinson, he'll use that combined force to defeat Diggory."

"I see he has quite the plan." She nods approvingly, "Inform him that Amelia and I will meet with him next week."

"Alright." Susan nods, "I'll send him a letter,"

"Good. Then I'll make sure the Amelia knows."

* * *

Daphne was met by her father as soon as she got off the train. With her trunk in hand, she grabs a hold of his arm and they disapparate without a word. As soon as they reappear at the house, Daphne is attacked by her younger sister, Astoria.

"I missed you!" she laughs, throwing her arms around her.

"I missed you too." Daphne smiles, "So, have you been keeping up with your practice?"

"Of course!" she glares, "I'll beat you next time!"

"Looking forward to it, shortstuff."

"Don't call me short!" she says angrily.

"Then grow a few inches." Daphne laughs, ducking under a thrown vase that her father caught effortlessly.

"That's enough." He says sharply.

"Alright." Astoria pouts, rushing up stairs.

"Father." She says, drawing his attention, "I need to talk to you."

"About?" He asks calmly,

"There are at least two yokai at school." She explains, "Susan Bones didn't look all that strong, but the other one…"

"I'm assuming that they're strong?" he says softly, "YOU wouldn't bring them up at all unless they were."

"Very strong." She nods, "I'm not sure that any of us could fight against it. I can't even figure out what it was, but it effortlessly crushed one of our professors that was possessed by Voldemort."

"Is that so?" he says grimly, "Well, who is it?"

"Harry Potter." She answers.

"Potter? I've never heard of any yokai in the potter family. His mother perhaps…. No I went to school with them. They weren't yokai, neither James nor Lily. So why now?" he mutters thoughtfully, "Thank you for giving me this information, Daphne. I'll make sure to mention it to the others. Speaking of, I want you at the next family gathering. They'll want to know what you've discovered, this not the least."

"Yes father." She says before running up to her room.

* * *

Harry sighs as he sits in the back of the Dursleys car. 'This summer is going to be hell.' He thinks as Vernon rants about every little thing and how all of it is Harry's fault, or that the wizards were to blame, 'As long as they don't find out about me not being able to use magic, it might actually be livable, but…'

"BOY!" his uncle shouts, "You hear me?! If you want to keep going to that freak school of yours, you'll find you own bloody transport! No longer will I be inconvenienced by your bloody kind!"

"That's fine." Harry says lazily, "I'll just make sure to turn your car into a fish before I leave."

The car grinds to a stop, and Vernon's purple face turns to face him, "What did you just say?!" he glares viciously.

"Has the fat grown over your ears already?" he smirks, "If you want to be petty, I will too. It's no inconvenience for you. Your work is less than a hundred feet from the station, and it's only two days a year. You could take me with you to work and I'd walk the rest of the way."

"I've had it with you, boy!" He growls lunging at harry from the front seat. At that moment, Harry's blood boiled.

Instantly, Harry glares back, and he jumps in surprise. His eyes had darkened, pupils scarlet against the black eyes, and his hair had grown slightly longer, streaked with red throughout, "Back off _Vermin_." Harry says coldly, "I will not allow you to walk all over me anymore. You will take me back to that bloody building you call a house, and I will go to my room. Afterwards, neither you nor your family will bother me. If that fat tub of lard you call a son tries to attack me, he will regret it. I will handle my own meals and you will do your own chores for once in your life. This should be a fair deal, right? I do what I want, and you can keep breathing."

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon whimpers, though visibly pale.

"Maybe the fat really has grown over your ears." Harry chuckles, "It's not a threat. It's fact. I already killed one man this year. I've got no problem adding a walrus to that count."

They glare at each other for five minutes before Vernon looks away and drives the car again.

"See? I'm glad that we could be reasonable." Harry smiles, "You hold up your end, and I'll hold up mine."

"As long as you don't eat my family's food." Vernon hisses.

"I've got more money then you'll ever have, so I can feed myself." Harry replies, shaking his money bag full of gold, "In fact, if you uphold your end without any issues, maybe next year we can work out rent."

"Fine." Vernon says as he turns onto Privet Drive, "We have an agreement, Potter."

"Wonderful." Harry says as he turns to normal, "I'll take my stuff upstairs then." He adds after the car had stopped at Number Four.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the final chamber for what must have been the hundredth time since the battle between Voldemort and Harry. 'What did I miss?' he thinks, casting every spell he could to try and decipher this, 'Traces of the stone's magic scattered everywhere. That supports that the stone was destroyed, but it seems almost too weak. Even destroyed, the traces should be much stronger.'

A shocking thought entered his mind, "Could Voldemort have absorbed that power?" he asks aloud, "But how?" this loops back into another question he's asked himself time and time again, "How did he survive?"

'Horcrux, stone, and the Blade. Those are the three most likely causes of Voldemort's immortality.' He ponders calmly, 'of those, the stone could be ruled out, as if he had a stone, he wouldn't need to steal Nicolas'. Horcrux seems most likely, but that doesn't explain how he could have absorbed that power. A spirit has no powers of its own, save possession. It would have taken weeks to absorb this much latent magic without direct contact. Is it the Blade? If so, that could be ruinous.'

"Fawkes!" he calls out to his partner, who flames to his side at once, "Forgive me, my friend, but I must ask you to do me a favor." He says to the beautiful bird, "Track down Voldemort to wherever he is hiding. I must know what state he is in."

Fawkes lets out a soft note before bursting into flames and vanishing. "No sense in letting fear cloud my mind." He says as he continues his examination, "Dark Magic is covering this place. Voldemort must be very powerful, even now, to cause such damage. These walls will be stained for many years to come after this. It will be quite a while before even the ghosts come back here…"

This brought back another memory of that night. The panicked cries of the ghosts, urging him to the third floor. "What in the world happened in this room!?" he shouts in frustration, "What kind of magic could frighten even a ghost?"

* * *

It's been three days since Harry had returned to number four, and the Dursleys seem to be keeping their word. No one had bothered him, and even when harry went out, none of them even said a word. Dudley had also taken what his father said to heart, as whenever harry ran into him on the streets, even with his gang at his back, he would find some way to weasel out of attacking harry.

Luckily, harry found a nearby bank that, apparently, catered to Wizards as well. It was purely by chance, but harry saw the Gringotts logo imprinted onto one of the bricks by the entrance. Walking in, feeling more than a little stupid, he asks one of the tellers if they dealt in gold. The teller immediately redirected him to a specialist in the back.

This 'specialist', was in fact a goblin wearing a clever disguise that made him appear as a former soldier who lost his legs in a war. It wasn't difficult at all to trade some of his galleons to pounds, and even get a muggle credit card. It cost him about three galleons total as a service charge, but with the added convenience of a credit card, he wouldn't even have to worry about the Dursleys trying to steal his money.

The very first thing he bought was a new wardrobe. It was unbelievable how good it felt to wear something that actually fit him for a change. Sure the robes had fit, but it wasn't the same. After that, he bought a small fridge for his room, since the Dursleys likely wouldn't want him using 'their' fridge. It had been a struggle to get them to let him use the stove. With that taken care of, he got enough food to last him about a week and sat down to a nice home cooked meal, made all the sweeter when he found out later that, after five years of making Harry do all the cooking, Petunia had forgotten how and burned everything.

He'd spoken with his Yokai self a few more times since then, but nothing really came of it. He was slightly worried that there wasn't any word from Susan yet, but apparently he could tell that she was still alive, so he let the matter rest.

It wasn't until the third night that anything happened. Harry went to bed, the same as he did every night, and was greeted quickly by his inner Yokai.

"_Still nothing, huh?" he shrugs, "Well, no biggy. I'll worry about it if we haven't heard back from her by the end of the month."_

"_Mind if I ask you something?" Harry asks, taking his seat at the stands that appeared on the edge of the field._

"_Well, you just did, but ask away." He says pleasantly as he starts showing off, flying in a spiral backwards._

"_Malfoy and the others." Harry says, "What will we do about them at school? Would people think that it was strange if I just started hanging out with them?"_

"_probably." He admits, "But that's your call, isn't it? If you like, I'm sure they could continue pretending to be your enemy, or you could stage something to mark the 'start' of your friendship. Remember that you are the one in charge, not them. Just because the Dursleys raised you to think you weren't worth anything doesn't prove that you are. It proves that they are weak, pathetic fools too petty to ever realize their mistakes. They're blinded by their jealousy, much like many yokai, who will be envious of our power. Some will devote themselves to you, in recognition of your power, others will believe themselves stronger, and wage war against you. Take control of the Dursleys, and you'll learn to deal with them as well. The weak you crush. If they change, accept them. If they don't, destroy them. It's that easy."_

"_And that goes for the Dursleys too?" Harry smirks._

"_Well, in a way. They probably won't change, but that's no reason to kill them, since they'll never amount to a threat against you. For them, you just threaten, and if that doesn't work, beat them into submission. You might not be able to use magic outside of school, but my power isn't controlled by the ministry, so use that to your advantage."_

"_So-"Harry starts, but at that moment, the skies darken._

"_Damn." His yokai glares, "Sorry, harry. But I need the body for now. Duty calls, and that's all there is to it."_

Harry wakes suddenly, but immediately feels his control start to fade.

* * *

Susan's mother sat inside of the Nott Family Mansion, which was about the worst place for her to be, given what she was here for, and what her answer is going be. She'd hoped to be able to meet Harry Potter with her daughter and Sister in law before they asked for a meeting again, but maybe Jr. realized that Harry Potter was strong enough to pose a real threat and wanted to get all the help he could. It would explain them forcing the issue so soon.

"Well?" Theodore Nott Sr. sneers as he sits across from Susan's mother, Serene, "Have you given it your full consideration yet?"

"Yes I have." She replies coldly, "And I have not yet confirmed that this is the best option available for my family."

"It's the only option." Lucius Malfoy replies from his position at Nott's right.

"Not true." She replies, "There are many options available to us, and only one requires us to shatter the traditions we've held since this family was founded. I will not break them so easily unless there is no other choice, and I am not convinced that there isn't."

"Is that so?" Rapfel Parkinson growls, "And what choice might this be?"

"I don't know, but I stand by what I said." She glares, "Now, if you don't mind, I will be going."

"No you will not." Nott smirks, "Too bad. I was hoping that we might be able to join forces willingly, but no point in lamenting that now. You've doomed your family, Serene. Good Bye."

Before she could even comprehend what he's just said, an intense pain rushes from her chest as she's thrown backwards. Glancing down, she sees a pale blue bolt of lightning fly through her body, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. As she hits the ground, the blood that poured into her lungs was forced out, covering her face even as what little blood remained in her body left it through the hole in her chest. It wasn't even a minute later that she breathed her last.

"Parkinson, Malfoy, inform the others." Nott orders with a smile, "We attack the Bones family tonight."

"Yes sir." The two men bow as they leave the room.

* * *

"SUSAN!" Amelia shouts inside the house, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

It was only a moment later when the red head barrels down the stairs, "What is it, auntie?" she asks hurriedly, considering that her aunt was transformed.

"Your mother was killed." She says sadly, showing her right hand and the bones ring on it, "She had a meeting with Nott earlier tonight, and it looks like he didn't like her answer. Get ready. They'll be attacking soon. At this hour, any friendly place will have the Floos shut down, so we have to hold out until morning. It's up to me and you to keep the girls safe."

"Right." Susan nods, wiping a tear from her eye, "I'll go make sure their locked in their room."

"Good. I'm activating all the defenses. We'll need them. Even still, with just the two of us, we won't have the power to hold out against a full night parade until morning."

"If only Master were here…" Susan sighs.

"Well, he isn't. Let's hurry and get ready. They won't waste much time."

"Where are you going?" Someone asks from the opposite end of the hall.

"Master!" Susan gasps as he steps into the hall.

"I was wondering why I haven't heard from you before now." Harry grins as he turns to the older and much more powerful looking Ankou next to her, "So, who might this be?"

"Amelia Bones." She answers, eyeing him threatening.

"Her aunt. A pleasure. Now, what's going on?"

"My mother was killed by Nott." Susan sighs, "We think that they'll be here soon."

"My condolences." Harry nods, "So, the plan was to hold out until morning?"

"That's about right." Amelia says after a moment, "Susan said that you were strong. You certainly don't come off as very strong…"

"Of course not. I'm among friends, not enemies." Harry laughs, "If you doubt my power, then I'll let you see firsthand what I'm capable of on the battlefield."

An alarm blares throughout the house.

"Damn. They're here already." Amelia curses, "Susan, take care of the girls."

She looks to harry, who nods and materializes his swords. At that moment, an overwhelming power crashes down over the property, "Let's go, Amelia." Harry smiles, "If they want to pick a fight against a family under my protection, they'd better understand what that means."

* * *

Harry's night parade vs. Nott's next time. Again, my fight scenes aren't too good, so don't expect much. If you haven't already, there's a poll on my profile for which stories i should focus on. Vote for your top three. The top three are guaranteed updates. As always, R&R!


End file.
